musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Out of Time (album)
Out of Time is the seventh album by the American alternative rock band R.E.M., released on Warner Bros. Records in 1991. With Out of Time R.E.M.'s status grew from that of a cult band to a massive international act. The record topped the album sales charts in both the U.S. and the United Kingdom, spending 109 weeks on American album charts and enjoying two separate spells at the summit, and 183 weeks on the British charts, and spending a single week at the top. The album has sold over four and a half million copies in the US and over 18 million copies worldwide.[7][8] The album won three Grammy Awards in 1992: one as Best Alternative Music Album, and two for the first single, "Losing My Religion". Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Out_of_Time_(album)# hide *1 Details *2 Track listing *3 Personnel *4 Release history *5 Awards *6 Charts **6.1 Chart positions **6.2 Year-end charts **6.3 Certifications *7 See also *8 References *9 External links Detailshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Out_of_Time_(album)&action=edit&section=1 edit Out of Time combines elements of pop, folk and classical music heard on their previous album Green, with a new concentration on country elements that would continue on 1992's Automatic for the People. Preceded by the release of "Losing My Religion", which became R.E.M.'s biggest U.S. hit, Out of Time gave them their first U.S. and UK #1 album. The band did not tour to support the release. In Germany, it is the band's best-selling album, selling more than 1,250,000 copies, reaching 5× gold.[9] Out of Time was the first R.E.M. album to have an alternative expanded release on Compact Disc, including expanded liner notes and postcards. In Spain, a contest was held to have a limited edition cover with the winner being an abstract oil painting. The album was featured in Time magazine's unranked list of The All-Time 100 Albums.[10] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Out_of_Time_(album)&action=edit&section=2 edit All songs written by Bill Berry, Peter Buck, Mike Mills and Michael Stipe. ;Side one – "Time side" #"Radio Song" (feat. KRS-One) – 4:12 #"Losing My Religion" – 4:26 #"Low" – 4:55 #"Near Wild Heaven" – 3:17 #"Endgame" – 3:48 ;Side two – "Memory side" #"Shiny Happy People" – 3:44 #"Belong" – 4:03 #"Half a World Away" – 3:26 #"Texarkana" – 3:36 #"Country Feedback" – 4:07 #"Me in Honey" – 4:06 *LP and Cassette releases list Side 1 (tracks 1-5) as Time Side and Side 2 (tracks 6-11) as Memory Side Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Out_of_Time_(album)&action=edit&section=3 edit ;R.E.M. *Bill Berry – drums, percussion, congas on "Low", bass guitar on "Half a World Away" and "Country Feedback", piano on "Near Wild Heaven", backing vocals on "Near Wild Heaven", "Belong", and "Country Feedback"; production *Peter Buck – electric and acoustic guitars, mandolin on "Losing My Religion" and "Half a World Away"; production *Mike Mills – bass guitar; backing vocals; organ on "Radio Song", "Low", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Country Feedback"; pianoon "Belong"; harpsichord on "Half a World Away"; percussion on "Half a World Away"; lead vocals on "Near Wild Heaven" and "Texarkana";keyboards and arrangement on "Losing My Religion" and "Texarkana"; production *Michael Stipe – lead vocals, bass melodica and arrangement on "Endgame", backing vocals on "Near Wild Heaven" and "Texarkana"; production; packaging; photography ;Additional musicians *David Arenz – violin on "Radio Song", "Low", "Near Wild Heaven", "Endgame", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Texarkana" *Ellie Arenz – violin on "Radio Song", "Low", "Near Wild Heaven", "Endgame", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Texarkana" *Mark Bingham – string arrangements on "Radio Song", "Low", "Near Wild Heaven", "Endgame", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Texarkana" *David Braitberg – violin on "Radio Song", "Low", "Near Wild Heaven", "Endgame", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Texarkana" *Andrew Cox – cello on "Radio Song", "Low", "Near Wild Heaven", "Endgame", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Texarkana" *Reid Harris – viola on "Radio Song", "Low", "Near Wild Heaven", "Endgame", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Texarkana" *Peter Holsapple – bass guitar on "Radio Song" and "Low"; acoustic guitar on "Losing My Religion", "Shiny Happy People", and "Texarkana"; electric guitar on "Belong" *Ralph Jones – double bass on "Radio Song", "Low", "Near Wild Heaven", "Endgame", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Texarkana" *Kidd Jordan – baritone saxophone on "Radio Song" and "Near Wild Heaven", tenor saxophone on "Radio Song" and "Endgame", alto saxophone on "Radio Song", bass clarinet on "Low" and "Endgame" *John Keane – pedal steel guitar on "Texarkana" and "Country Feedback" *Dave Kempers – violin on "Radio Song", "Low", "Near Wild Heaven", "Endgame", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Texarkana" *KRS-One – rapping on "Radio Song" *Scott Litt – echo-loop feed on "Radio Song" *Elizabeth Murphy – cello on "Radio Song", "Low", "Near Wild Heaven", "Endgame", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Texarkana" *Paul Murphy – lead viola on "Radio Song", "Low", "Near Wild Heaven", "Endgame", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Texarkana" *Kate Pierson – vocals on "Near Wild Heaven", and duet on "Shiny Happy People", "Me in Honey" *Jay Weigel – orchestral liaison on "Radio Song", "Low", "Near Wild Heaven", "Endgame", "Shiny Happy People", "Half a World Away", and "Texarkana" *Cecil Welch – flugelhorn on "Endgame" ;Production *Dave Friedlander – engineering *Tom Garneau – engineering *Ben Katchor – illustrations *John Keane – engineering *Scott Litt – production, engineering *Ted Malia – engineering *Stephen Marcussen – mastering, at Precision Mastering, Los Angeles, California, United States *Frank Ockenfels – photography *Tom Recchion – packaging *Mike Reiter – engineering *Ed Rogers – illustrations *Karina Santo – photography *Doug Starn – photography *Mike Starn – photography Release historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Out_of_Time_(album)&action=edit&section=4 edit In 2005, Warner Bros. Records issued an expanded two-disc edition of Out of Time which includes a CD, a DVD-Audio disc containing a 5.1-channel surround sound mix of the album done by Elliot Scheiner, lyrics, a photo album, and the original CD booklet with expanded liner notes. In 2011 Warner Bros. released a 96 kHz, 24-bit and 192 kHz, 24 bit release of the album at HDtracks. ;Out of Time † Edition packaged with a bonus 7" single—"World Leader Pretend"/"Turn You Inside Out" from Tourfilm ;Box sets Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Out_of_Time_(album)&action=edit&section=5 edit Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Out_of_Time_(album)&action=edit&section=6 edit | style="width:604.375px;vertical-align:top;"| Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Out_of_Time_(album)&action=edit&section=8 edit |} Certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Out_of_Time_(album)&action=edit&section=9 edit Category:1991 albums